Kaynan Wen
1) Give a description of your character's personality. It must be at least two paragraphs long, seven sentences each. Kaynan is a flirt and a huge romantic. He likes to get the attention of many people, but he also believes in the power of love. His head is a little bit in the clouds, so he comes off as dumb, and well, it isn't an entirely inaccurate assumption. He is a little dumb, but he's also a whole lot of goofy and loyal. Kaynan also enjoys exercise, even though his nurses don't recommend it, and he enjoys watching youtube videos on weight lifting, even if he won't be able to have that bod anytime soon. He's afraid of death, but he won't tell you, and he seems to hide it behind his smile and silliness. He always tries to do the right thing, at least when the situation calls for it. Growing up in a cooped up hospital can drive you mad if you don't find ways to entertain yourself. This is what gave Kaynan a slight trickster quality, at least an endearing one. Sometimes he'll mess with his nurses, or mess with his friends, but never with the intention to hurt them. The boy likes to act real tough and macho, but when he sees his friends hurting, he cries easily. Otherwise, he definitely keeps up this strong persona with people. Ever since Ramona died, he's tried to grow up more, and tried to become a more serious person. He's afraid of being stuck forever like her, and it's only reminded him more that at any moment he could die, more so because of his blood malediction. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? It must be at least three paragraphs long, seven sentences each. Kaynan's fantastic adventure started with a fateful pop out of his mom and the general wariness that the baby might not turn out healthy. The family had a long standing blood malediction running through the family similar to cystic fibrosis, coming from the Chinese side. Much to his parents chagrin, Kaynan came out flailing with the blood malediction. At first they thought hey, maybe the baby is just quiet. Four hours later they realized he could barely breathe due to the build up of mucus in his system. The family did their best to keep him at home with a nurse, but his condition was too severe. From about one year old and on, Kaynan was kept in intensive care in St.Mungo's. The little laddy met some of his best friends in the hospital, including a boy named Arden, of whom he immediately fell in puppy love with. As little kids they played a lot and of course, Kaynan always wanted to be Arden's prince. Cooped up in the hospital also meant being entertained by a loot of movies and tv shows, which fed Kaynan's little romantic heart. He had his first sign of magic actually one time when he was Arden brushing his hair and his heart literally beat out of his chest cartoon style, at the age of seven. Despite his infatuation, this was about the age he also began exploring outside of Arden, becoming quite the smol flirt. Many of the nurses were already tired of his repeated pick up lines by the time he was nine. Kaynan entered hogwarts when he was eleven despite all of his complications. The deal was he would be under the scrutiny and care of the hospital wing, which was known to have a fantastic care system. Some of his hospital gang also joined the Hogwarts ranks, so Kaynan was glad to know he wasn't alone. Tragedy befell the group however, when one of their own died, not of the thing that had them in the hospital, but of something else. It was hard on Kaynan, trying to cope with Ramona's death/disappearance. It's made him less of a good friend as he used to be, and made him a little more reckless. He is now entering his trying second year of hogwarts. Category:Characters Category:YorkieWolf Category:Zany Knave